The Last Straw
by Alchemist55
Summary: Logan has always been cocky, but has he pushed Chance's last button? Will this break the once unpenetratable duo?
1. Chapter 1

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_

_**Last chap was pretty exciting. This is the chap when Logan and Chase fiannaliy begin hating eachuther. I thank you all for reviewing! You are the ones who keep me going and are my lifeline. Thanks for all you do!**_

Laci's P.O.V.

I was so sad for Logan. He was so sick and that jerk Chase had found his bong and said that he didn't want to hang out with a druggy. Logan had gathered his stuff and spent the night at my dorm. All the girls there didn't care that Logan baby had been kicked out of his dorm. But I did. I gave him a sweet kiss goodnight and we both fell asleep from all the booze we had entered our systems. I was so sad for my baby. He had been crushed by what had happened. He had told me the whole story. Logan had wigged because he had a bong under his bed. So what? I had one until I really thought I was getting hooked so I quit. I laid on my bed and began to laugh. It was so funny how I had got a boyfriend so quick. "I love you Logan." I said to him. "Humphredsfggtruio." He was still drunk and was gurgling and puking. It was one of the weirdest noises I had ever heard. I then fell into a deep sleep and that was all that I could remember.

THE NEXT DAY

The three of us sat in class. We looked at each other with nasty stares. Chase had whispered just loud enough so I could hear him say "Bitch." Logan jumped up and told Chase to go fuck off. Chase got up and slugged Logan in the gut. A fight broke out and everyone was helping Chase. Logan held off a lot of them but was overpowered after ten minutes. It took that long for our science teacher get into the ring. Logan got up. He had a broken arm. He punched Chase right on the bridge of the nose, breaking it. Chase collapsed but got back up. It was over. Chase and Logan were escorted up to the principals office were all the beans were spilled and Logan began to cry. He didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy. Chase just walked out of the office and had two detentions in the office. He said he took his punishment and did it. Logan had been arrested and had to do two hundred hours of community cervice. I had been called in also as an eye witness of what happened in science class. But Chase and Logan weren't done yet…

_Logan picked up the last soda can and threw it away in a garbage bag. "That's two hundred. Hope you learned your lesson, son. I gusee since I'm a nice guy, I'll keep this between you and me." Logan gave him a dirtuy look. "Wouldn't that make you a dirty cop?" The cop sneered back at him. "No. If you tell anyone, you may just disapper you dirty little fucker." Logan's eyes widened. Then the cop began laughing. "Just kiddin wid ya! We'll see ya in court on the sixteenth. Please,please make it on time., We need to get this over with. We have a lot of cases like this to deal with." Logan laughed. " I guess theres a lot of losers like me out there." The tears began rolling off Logan's cheeks like a hurricane. He had done the unthinkable to Chase. He had put him through so much. And he was one lousy friend. He had broken the last straw…_


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_

_**Last chap was pretty exciting. This is the chap when Logan and Chase fiannaliy begin hating eachuther. I thank you all for reviewing! You are the ones who keep me going and are my lifeline. Thanks for all you do!**_

Laci's P.O.V.

I was so sad for Logan. He was so sick and that jerk Chase had found his bong and said that he didn't want to hang out with a druggy. Logan had gathered his stuff and spent the night at my dorm. All the girls there didn't care that Logan baby had been kicked out of his dorm. But I did. I gave him a sweet kiss goodnight and we both fell asleep from all the booze we had entered our systems. I was so sad for my baby. He had been crushed by what had happened. He had told me the whole story. Logan had wigged because he had a bong under his bed. So what? I had one until I really thought I was getting hooked so I quit. I laid on my bed and began to laugh. It was so funny how I had got a boyfriend so quick. "I love you Logan." I said to him. "Humphredsfggtruio." He was still drunk and was gurgling and puking. It was one of the weirdest noises I had ever heard. I then fell into a deep sleep and that was all that I could remember.

THE NEXT DAY

The three of us sat in class. We looked at each other with nasty stares. Chase had whispered just loud enough so I could hear him say "Bitch." Logan jumped up and told Chase to go fuck off. Chase got up and slugged Logan in the gut. A fight broke out and everyone was helping Chase. Logan held off a lot of them but was overpowered after ten minutes. It took that long for our science teacher get into the ring. Logan got up. He had a broken arm. He punched Chase right on the bridge of the nose, breaking it. Chase collapsed but got back up. It was over. Chase and Logan were escorted up to the principals office were all the beans were spilled and Logan began to cry. He didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy. Chase just walked out of the office and had two detentions in the office. He said he took his punishment and did it. Logan had been arrested and had to do two hundred hours of community cervice. I had been called in also as an eye witness of what happened in science class. But Chase and Logan weren't done yet…

_Logan picked up the last soda can and threw it away in a garbage bag. "That's two hundred. Hope you learned your lesson, son. I gusee since I'm a nice guy, I'll keep this between you and me." Logan gave him a dirtuy look. "Wouldn't that make you a dirty cop?" The cop sneered back at him. "No. If you tell anyone, you may just disapper you dirty little fucker." Logan's eyes widened. Then the cop began laughing. "Just kiddin wid ya! We'll see ya in court on the sixteenth. Please,please make it on time., We need to get this over with. We have a lot of cases like this to deal with." Logan laughed. " I guess theres a lot of losers like me out there." The tears began rolling off Logan's cheeks like a hurricane. He had done the unthinkable to Chase. He had put him through so much. And he was one lousy friend. He had broken the last straw…_

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. Logan for once had taken his punishment and not been an idiot about it. It was the weirdest thing I had heard all year. Don't get me wrong, this dosent change anything between us. Matter of fact, I think it makes us hate achother even more. I don't think there will ever be anyway to end this fighting. I hate it but it has to happen. C ya later…


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_

_**Last chap was pretty exciting. This is the chap when Logan and Chase fiannaliy begin hating eachuther. I thank you all for reviewing! You are the ones who keep me going and are my lifeline. Thanks for all you do!**_

Laci's P.O.V.

I was so sad for Logan. He was so sick and that jerk Chase had found his bong and said that he didn't want to hang out with a druggy. Logan had gathered his stuff and spent the night at my dorm. All the girls there didn't care that Logan baby had been kicked out of his dorm. But I did. I gave him a sweet kiss goodnight and we both fell asleep from all the booze we had entered our systems. I was so sad for my baby. He had been crushed by what had happened. He had told me the whole story. Logan had wigged because he had a bong under his bed. So what? I had one until I really thought I was getting hooked so I quit. I laid on my bed and began to laugh. It was so funny how I had got a boyfriend so quick. "I love you Logan." I said to him. "Humphredsfggtruio." He was still drunk and was gurgling and puking. It was one of the weirdest noises I had ever heard. I then fell into a deep sleep and that was all that I could remember.

THE NEXT DAY

The three of us sat in class. We looked at each other with nasty stares. Chase had whispered just loud enough so I could hear him say "Bitch." Logan jumped up and told Chase to go fuck off. Chase got up and slugged Logan in the gut. A fight broke out and everyone was helping Chase. Logan held off a lot of them but was overpowered after ten minutes. It took that long for our science teacher get into the ring. Logan got up. He had a broken arm. He punched Chase right on the bridge of the nose, breaking it. Chase collapsed but got back up. It was over. Chase and Logan were escorted up to the principals office were all the beans were spilled and Logan began to cry. He didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy. Chase just walked out of the office and had two detentions in the office. He said he took his punishment and did it. Logan had been arrested and had to do two hundred hours of community cervice. I had been called in also as an eye witness of what happened in science class. But Chase and Logan weren't done yet…

_Logan picked up the last soda can and threw it away in a garbage bag. "That's two hundred. Hope you learned your lesson, son. I gusee since I'm a nice guy, I'll keep this between you and me." Logan gave him a dirtuy look. "Wouldn't that make you a dirty cop?" The cop sneered back at him. "No. If you tell anyone, you may just disapper you dirty little fucker." Logan's eyes widened. Then the cop began laughing. "Just kiddin wid ya! We'll see ya in court on the sixteenth. Please,please make it on time., We need to get this over with. We have a lot of cases like this to deal with." Logan laughed. " I guess theres a lot of losers like me out there." The tears began rolling off Logan's cheeks like a hurricane. He had done the unthinkable to Chase. He had put him through so much. And he was one lousy friend. He had broken the last straw…_

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. Logan for once had taken his punishment and not been an idiot about it. It was the weirdest thing I had heard all year. Don't get me wrong, this dosent change anything between us. Matter of fact, I think it makes us hate achother even more. I don't think there will ever be anyway to end this fighting. I hate it but it has to happen. C ya later…

Laci's P.O.V.

It seems that Logan and Chase aren't fighting anymore. I swear, it's a miracle we all can actullay not be at our throats, trying to gag eachother. But there was one thing that did kind of bother me. They kept giving eachother those "I hate your guts" type of things. It just wasn't a good thing. Chase had kept his cool and so had Logan. That's all that really mattered…

TWO HOURS LATER

_Logan and Laci kept themselves close to each other all the way back to their dorm. Logan had hidden in Laci's dorem for three nights now. Each night was getting harder and harder. Logan would sometimes go into rants about how much he had hated Chase and never really wanted to be his friend anyway. The teachers would hear him and he would have to hide. It was really getting old. Two of the girls had had to take the blame for Logan. They had two warnings for swearing. Logan was just going to have to go back to Chase's place. Everything had to end sooner or later…_


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_

_**Last chap was pretty exciting. This is the chap when Logan and Chase fiannaliy begin hating eachuther. I thank you all for reviewing! You are the ones who keep me going and are my lifeline. Thanks for all you do!**_

Laci's P.O.V.

I was so sad for Logan. He was so sick and that jerk Chase had found his bong and said that he didn't want to hang out with a druggy. Logan had gathered his stuff and spent the night at my dorm. All the girls there didn't care that Logan baby had been kicked out of his dorm. But I did. I gave him a sweet kiss goodnight and we both fell asleep from all the booze we had entered our systems. I was so sad for my baby. He had been crushed by what had happened. He had told me the whole story. Logan had wigged because he had a bong under his bed. So what? I had one until I really thought I was getting hooked so I quit. I laid on my bed and began to laugh. It was so funny how I had got a boyfriend so quick. "I love you Logan." I said to him. "Humphredsfggtruio." He was still drunk and was gurgling and puking. It was one of the weirdest noises I had ever heard. I then fell into a deep sleep and that was all that I could remember.

THE NEXT DAY

The three of us sat in class. We looked at each other with nasty stares. Chase had whispered just loud enough so I could hear him say "Bitch." Logan jumped up and told Chase to go fuck off. Chase got up and slugged Logan in the gut. A fight broke out and everyone was helping Chase. Logan held off a lot of them but was overpowered after ten minutes. It took that long for our science teacher get into the ring. Logan got up. He had a broken arm. He punched Chase right on the bridge of the nose, breaking it. Chase collapsed but got back up. It was over. Chase and Logan were escorted up to the principals office were all the beans were spilled and Logan began to cry. He didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy. Chase just walked out of the office and had two detentions in the office. He said he took his punishment and did it. Logan had been arrested and had to do two hundred hours of community cervice. I had been called in also as an eye witness of what happened in science class. But Chase and Logan weren't done yet…

_Logan picked up the last soda can and threw it away in a garbage bag. "That's two hundred. Hope you learned your lesson, son. I gusee since I'm a nice guy, I'll keep this between you and me." Logan gave him a dirtuy look. "Wouldn't that make you a dirty cop?" The cop sneered back at him. "No. If you tell anyone, you may just disapper you dirty little fucker." Logan's eyes widened. Then the cop began laughing. "Just kiddin wid ya! We'll see ya in court on the sixteenth. Please,please make it on time., We need to get this over with. We have a lot of cases like this to deal with." Logan laughed. " I guess theres a lot of losers like me out there." The tears began rolling off Logan's cheeks like a hurricane. He had done the unthinkable to Chase. He had put him through so much. And he was one lousy friend. He had broken the last straw…_

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. Logan for once had taken his punishment and not been an idiot about it. It was the weirdest thing I had heard all year. Don't get me wrong, this dosent change anything between us. Matter of fact, I think it makes us hate achother even more. I don't think there will ever be anyway to end this fighting. I hate it but it has to happen. C ya later…

Laci's P.O.V.

It seems that Logan and Chase aren't fighting anymore. I swear, it's a miracle we all can actullay not be at our throats, trying to gag eachother. But there was one thing that did kind of bother me. They kept giving eachother those "I hate your guts" type of things. It just wasn't a good thing. Chase had kept his cool and so had Logan. That's all that really mattered…

TWO HOURS LATER

_Logan and Laci kept themselves close to each other all the way back to their dorm. Logan had hidden in Laci's dorem for three nights now. Each night was getting harder and harder. Logan would sometimes go into rants about how much he had hated Chase and never really wanted to be his friend anyway. The teachers would hear him and he would have to hide. It was really getting old. Two of the girls had had to take the blame for Logan. They had two warnings for swearing. Logan was just going to have to go back to Chase's place. Everything had to end sooner or later…_

**_I gotta rap this up! I think its starting to drag out. A coupel more chaps and we're threw. Thanks all of you for following me through this story and kepping me going. This is the last authers note till my next Zoey 101 fic! Thanks again. And now we get down to the story!_**

Logan's P.O.V.

I walked into the room at the wrong time. Chase was watching porn on MY computer! I unplugged the internet cord and he flipped out. "HEY! That cost mony ya know!" He had said. I gave him a hug and said I was really sorry. He returned the hug with a hearty tap on the back. " I guess we're okay now?" I had asked. He said yes and we headed down to Zoey's dorm. Dana waved to us. She was fucking stoned. Zoey was too. Life was falling apart. Everyone was losing it. Our simple lives were falling apart. We only had eachother. We each gave Zoey a hug and she began crying. She had admitted that she had slipped the pot in Dana's car. Dana had been a good friend and taken the fall for it. Zoey and her had drifted apart too. It was two more years. That's all we had. I said I had to head to Laci's and told Chase I would be back by nine. He said that was fine and I left. When I walked out, I had an excuse for crying. The wind of the night…


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Straw

'**Ello, peeps! This is my first Zoey 101 fan-fic, but I have been a fan of the show forever! This Story dosen't have anyone in it except Chase, Logan, and a new character of my own that im not going to give away! WARNING: Chaps are Short! That's all!**

Chases P.O.V.

Hah! Logan had been so idiotic to ask out that new girl. What was her name again? Oh, yeah it was Laci. I was gonna ask her out but she was so cocky. I can see where her and Logan would work with eachother perfectly. I shouldn't say that. We're best friends. Plus, I still don't know the outcome. Maybe she said yes. Zoey had tried to pass me a note but it had been a failed attempt. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him at lunch…

**So, what did you peeps think of the frst chap? I hope you liked it and please,please,please,please,please, and please review! I beg of you. Thanks**

**Hello, my friends! Im back wid chappie two and I have a few things to tell you. ! I repost chaps so don't get all wacked on me. Just the way I write. 2. You will be blessed wid a lot of chaps!3. No slash against Logan And Chase! They're the best duo ever but make good fics when they're at eachothers throats! Now lets get back to our story…**

**Logan's P.O.V.**

I shoot… and I SCORE! Me and Laci are now officaliy going out with eachother! How sweet is that? I don't know bout you but I would say that's pretty sweet! She was all like "Yes." And I was all like "Cool!" I am so happy, that I even said that Chance could come to the concert that I decided would be our first date! This is gonna be the best time of her life. Plus, she might even get a piece of the Loganater! Hah! Well, im off to see what Chances response will be…

Laci's P.O.V.

Oh MY GOD! I am already going out with someone and I've only been here for two weeks! His names Logan and hes wicked hot! We're going to a concert together tonight. He is brining his best friend named chance with us too. I can't wait!...

_Logan walked into the dorm and saw that things were upside down. Chance was kicking his chair and throwing his clothes on the floor. "I cant find the damn letter that I was supposed to mail!" Chance was a big family guy and always sent letters home. Logan laughed and tossed him a ticket. It was to the band called Zukiks. They were on campus and Chance had been to a concert of theirs before. "Me, you, and Laci are goin. Its supposed to be their last concert here!" Chance looked like a bullet had sunk into his heart. He had realized the unthinkable. Logan had scored and Chanced had missed the shot by a mile. "I don't really think I'm up to this. I might go over to Zoeys. We're having a party there for Dana. She just turned sixteen. Is that okay?" Logan took no for an answer and walked out and headed for Laci's dorm, Chances ticket in hand…_

**Ello, Im so sorry that I scrwed up by calling him Chance! Its Chase and plz forgiv!**

Chase's P.O.V.

I was in no mood to go to a friggen concert. I was pissed because I was the one who was out of the loop and didn't have a girl of my own. I got back from Zoey's place a couple of minutes ago. You should see Dana. She was busted for possession of pot just last month. Zoey handed Dana's present from us to her and began crying. She said she missed it when we were all kids. Now all we have is two more years together and who knows what happens next. I felt really bad for her and said that I was with her all the way. We gave all gave each other a hug goodbye and headed back to our dormes, Dana went home. She said she had to pay someone back for something. Zoey was guessing it was drugs. Well, im off…

Logan's P.O.V.

I was pissed. Laci had puked all over me. They were handing out beer. I didn't think she was stupid enough to take one. The band rocked and we had both had kind of gotten kind of shit faced. I gave her a drunk kiss goodbye and I stumbled into me and Chase's dorm…

"_How was it?" Chase asked. Logan looked up at him and threw up. He had drank way to much. "Iz Only has foo beerz." The words came off of Logan's tounge and hit Chase like a pound of booze. Better get you into bed. Logan walked over to his bed and collapsed. Chase looked at him with disgust. "What the hell is your problem? You're a friggen retard. You could have killed yourself!" That's when Logan's bong rolled out from under the bed…_

_**Last chap was pretty exciting. This is the chap when Logan and Chase fiannaliy begin hating eachuther. I thank you all for reviewing! You are the ones who keep me going and are my lifeline. Thanks for all you do!**_

Laci's P.O.V.

I was so sad for Logan. He was so sick and that jerk Chase had found his bong and said that he didn't want to hang out with a druggy. Logan had gathered his stuff and spent the night at my dorm. All the girls there didn't care that Logan baby had been kicked out of his dorm. But I did. I gave him a sweet kiss goodnight and we both fell asleep from all the booze we had entered our systems. I was so sad for my baby. He had been crushed by what had happened. He had told me the whole story. Logan had wigged because he had a bong under his bed. So what? I had one until I really thought I was getting hooked so I quit. I laid on my bed and began to laugh. It was so funny how I had got a boyfriend so quick. "I love you Logan." I said to him. "Humphredsfggtruio." He was still drunk and was gurgling and puking. It was one of the weirdest noises I had ever heard. I then fell into a deep sleep and that was all that I could remember.

THE NEXT DAY

The three of us sat in class. We looked at each other with nasty stares. Chase had whispered just loud enough so I could hear him say "Bitch." Logan jumped up and told Chase to go fuck off. Chase got up and slugged Logan in the gut. A fight broke out and everyone was helping Chase. Logan held off a lot of them but was overpowered after ten minutes. It took that long for our science teacher get into the ring. Logan got up. He had a broken arm. He punched Chase right on the bridge of the nose, breaking it. Chase collapsed but got back up. It was over. Chase and Logan were escorted up to the principals office were all the beans were spilled and Logan began to cry. He didn't like the feeling of being the bad guy. Chase just walked out of the office and had two detentions in the office. He said he took his punishment and did it. Logan had been arrested and had to do two hundred hours of community cervice. I had been called in also as an eye witness of what happened in science class. But Chase and Logan weren't done yet…

_Logan picked up the last soda can and threw it away in a garbage bag. "That's two hundred. Hope you learned your lesson, son. I gusee since I'm a nice guy, I'll keep this between you and me." Logan gave him a dirtuy look. "Wouldn't that make you a dirty cop?" The cop sneered back at him. "No. If you tell anyone, you may just disapper you dirty little fucker." Logan's eyes widened. Then the cop began laughing. "Just kiddin wid ya! We'll see ya in court on the sixteenth. Please,please make it on time., We need to get this over with. We have a lot of cases like this to deal with." Logan laughed. " I guess theres a lot of losers like me out there." The tears began rolling off Logan's cheeks like a hurricane. He had done the unthinkable to Chase. He had put him through so much. And he was one lousy friend. He had broken the last straw…_

Chase's P.O.V.

Wow. Logan for once had taken his punishment and not been an idiot about it. It was the weirdest thing I had heard all year. Don't get me wrong, this dosent change anything between us. Matter of fact, I think it makes us hate achother even more. I don't think there will ever be anyway to end this fighting. I hate it but it has to happen. C ya later…

Laci's P.O.V.

It seems that Logan and Chase aren't fighting anymore. I swear, it's a miracle we all can actullay not be at our throats, trying to gag eachother. But there was one thing that did kind of bother me. They kept giving eachother those "I hate your guts" type of things. It just wasn't a good thing. Chase had kept his cool and so had Logan. That's all that really mattered…

TWO HOURS LATER

_Logan and Laci kept themselves close to each other all the way back to their dorm. Logan had hidden in Laci's dorem for three nights now. Each night was getting harder and harder. Logan would sometimes go into rants about how much he had hated Chase and never really wanted to be his friend anyway. The teachers would hear him and he would have to hide. It was really getting old. Two of the girls had had to take the blame for Logan. They had two warnings for swearing. Logan was just going to have to go back to Chase's place. Everything had to end sooner or later…_

**_I gotta rap this up! I think its starting to drag out. A coupel more chaps and we're threw. Thanks all of you for following me through this story and kepping me going. This is the last authers note till my next Zoey 101 fic! Thanks again. And now we get down to the story!_**

Logan's P.O.V.

I walked into the room at the wrong time. Chase was watching porn on MY computer! I unplugged the internet cord and he flipped out. "HEY! That cost mony ya know!" He had said. I gave him a hug and said I was really sorry. He returned the hug with a hearty tap on the back. " I guess we're okay now?" I had asked. He said yes and we headed down to Zoey's dorm. Dana waved to us. She was fucking stoned. Zoey was too. Life was falling apart. Everyone was losing it. Our simple lives were falling apart. We only had eachother. We each gave Zoey a hug and she began crying. She had admitted that she had slipped the pot in Dana's car. Dana had been a good friend and taken the fall for it. Zoey and her had drifted apart too. It was two more years. That's all we had. I said I had to head to Laci's and told Chase I would be back by nine. He said that was fine and I left. When I walked out, I had an excuse for crying. The wind of the night…

Chase's P.O.V.

Zoey fiannaliy settled down so I decided to head out and see what I could do to kill time until the clock struck nine. I walked around campus and saw that all the dorems were locked up. "Fuck!" Logan had the keys. I was screwed, but I still knew were Laci lived. But I didn't go in because all I could hear was Logan saying yeah baby! And Laci moaning. Wow. I was really in need of a girlfriend. I was going to have asked Zoey but I found out she was a druggy and was so heart-broken that I decided it was time to just leave…

_Logan gave Chase a big hug. "You gonna be back next semester?" Chase had smiled at him and not replied. Nobody knew if Chase would be gone or he would be back, but he had left school two months early. He was sixteen and wanted to explore the world a little, live large. So he would be gone for awhile. Laci gave Logan a hug and asked if he had gotten back together with Chase. He said yes and she let go. "Wow. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. When it comes to girls, we still hate eachother even after we say we're sorry." Logan had laughed. That was the best thing about Chase, no matter how long the straw was broken, it was always fixed._

**THE END**


End file.
